The ability to capture physiological signals by non-contact means is highly desirable in the healthcare industry. One physiological signal of importance is the pulse transit time for many reasons, one of which is that the pulse transit time has a correlation with blood pressure. To obtain such measurements, electrodes of an electro-cardiogram (ECG) device need to be attached directly to the patient's skin. This can be a problem in neonatal intensive care units caring for premature babies with sensitive skin.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art are systems and methods for determining a subject of interest's arterial pulse transit time from time-varying source signals generated from video images.